The Fall of a Sun
by Maria Vasqez
Summary: Princess Luna and Celestia are happily joined together after the "Nightmare" incident. But something seems amiss in their friendship. Celestia and Luna meet their friends for advice after a terrible nightmare that keeps haunting Celestia. What is wrong after so long of separation from each other?
1. Chapter 1: Feared Dreams

"No, please sister. Don't make me do this! I don't want to lose you again! Luna, don't. Don't! Luna?! LUNAAAA!"

*GASP! PANT, PANT, PANT!*

Celestia woke up from a frightful dream she had about another evil that was being made between the two sisters. But after Luna had became Nightmare Moon and was returned back to her good natured self ,thankfully due to the Elements of Harmony, there was supposed to be no more darkness and evil in her little sister's heart anymore! The frighten pony princess mumbled to herself "It was just a silly dream, just a fear that won't come true. That's all. Take a breather Celestia, get ahold of yourself here!" as if to reassure her that the dream was nothing.

*Large inhale, slow exhale* "Thank goodness it was **just** a dream. Now, what time is it?"

Celestia looked over at her sundial, then at her clock. The ancient grandfather clock claimed was 12:39 in the morning. It was nighttime, so what use is a sun dial if the moon is out?

"Okay, a couple of hours left until sunrise. I guess I can go back to sleep again." Celestia yawned before wondering where her little sister, Luna, might be.

* * *

><p>Luna had just returned from relieving another pony from a nightmare. She couldn't help but have the feeling somepony else had fared something much worse in their dreams than this colt's fear of chickens.<p>

The moon was shining bright that night, and so was its Princess. She beamed like a thousand moons that night. She flew off to find another pony to aid.

"Now, which subject needs Princess Luna's help next?" Luna landed as lightly as a star's twinkle on her balcony, and peered through her star covered telescope.

"LUNAAAA!"

"Tia? Art thou alright? TIA?! Oh no. What is it this time?" Luna ran to her elder sister's bedroom as fast as she could, when about halfway there she remembered she could just teleport there instead.

ZZZT! POOF!

"Tia?! What ever is the... matter? Tia?"

The only motion coming from Luna's sister was the rise and fall of her chest. "Celestia, if this is another one of those things you call 'trolls' then I do not appreciate this at all." The younger alicorn turned her back to her sister with a HMPH!Luna looked over her shoulder at her sister to see if she was awake.

Celestia had fallen deeply asleep once more and was snoring softly. Clearly not able to hear her upset and panicked sister in her peaceful slumber.

"Oh dear sister of mine , you worry me at times." Luna stroked the top of Celestia's magic filled, ethereal mane. "This is the fifth time this week you've called out fearfully in your precious dreams. Sigh." Luna walked out of her sisters room to continue watching her night.

* * *

><p>Celestia was awoken by a whisper in her ear. Or was it... a sniff? The white alicorn opened her surprised eyes to Luna's pet opossum, Tiberius.<p>

"Hey there little guy. Is it time to rise the sun now to begin the day so the ponies of Equestria can play?" Celestia giggled at her accidental rhyme as she reached her hoof out to scratch the opossum behind his ear as he flopped down on her bed sheets.

"Rise and sunshine sister! Litterlhay. You have to start the day now. Come on, let's go!" Luna exclaimed while ushering her sister onwards.

Still sleepy, the princess levitated her brush, crown, necklace, and shoes over to her and put them on. "All right, I'm ready."

The two sisters walked out to their balcony and signaled each other. Luna carefully lowered her moon amidst her sister rising the sun. Finally, they had finished their daily duet.

"Well I'm off for some *yawn* sleep dear sister. Good morning." Luna trotted off happily towards her dorm, tiresome from after yet another successful night.

* * *

><p>Celestia started her day with a breakfast that consisted of oats, fruits, and vegetables. Her next objective was to read all of the scrolls, letters, and important papers that were addressed to her. Many talked about the sender's city's needs while others talked about business meetings. While she read through them all, she was looking for a certain pony's scroll in particular...<p>

At last! The letter she was searching for in the seemingly endless piles and piles of parchment. Using her yellow aura of magic, she unfurled the letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I have returned from my third visit to the mirror world. Sunset Shimmer seems to be working out perfectly with the other humans, as they call themselves. I have a question that I mean no needs to offend , but should I keep sending you letters of my discoveries in friendship weekly? I am the princess of friendship now after all, so I know a lot about friendship and it's many wonders and hardships. If you have been insulted, I apologize ahead of time. Also, some of my friends have been wondering, when you and Princess Luna will visit us again? We realize that you and Luna have your royal duties to fulfill, but it would be nice to see you guys again! _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Princess Twilight Sparkle_

The princess was slightly taken back by the purple alicorn's written words, but overjoyed as well. Not many ponies asked for her company solely like a friend for quite the while. She decided to accept this request. Why decline it when she could schedule the meeting with the rulers of Saddle-Arabia another day? The princess was craving for some "fresh air" and to go mingle with some of her friends would be more than bliss. If she still had any actual friends left after those long centuries of torturous loneliness. Celestia shook her head as of to clear her mind of those horrible thoughts.

"Um, excuse me miss." A white unicorn guard opened the chamber's door enough to where he was in full view of the princess. "Princess Luna has asked for your presence in the Hall of Memories." The stallion nodded at the princess, then took his leave.

"I wonder what Luna is wanting to speak about this time." The pearly white winged unicorn walked off to find her sister.


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Duties

It had been a couple nights since Celestia's most recent nightmare, but when she woke up to start her daily list of duties, it was easy to see, that night was not peaceful.

"Sister, what's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" The younger sibling leapt up to her very tired sister.

"Luna, I'm fine, honestly. It was just a dream. Nothing more, I swear. Last night was just a bit... rough is all." The tall princess reassured her sister. Dark bags under her eyes, the weary look on her face, and almost completely dried tear streaks that had marked her pretty white face said differently.

"Just FINE Tia?! You are clearly lacking sleep and you keep getting migraines from the nightmares. Sister, I'm worried about your health." Luna looked at Celestia with pure love and concern for her.

"Why haven't you told me what the nightmares are about?" Luna's eyes filled with suspicion and curiosity. What was her beloved sister been keeping a secret for so long?

"Luna, I'm okay. Now, excuse me, I have a very busy schedule today." As the Alicorn walked off to eat something, she seemed disturbed at Luna's question. Why did Luna have to ask? Why hasn't Luna been entering her nightmares? Is their friendship faltering once again? So many questions filled the monarch's mind.

"Ugh. I feel a headache coming on. I just need to be positive, clear minded,"

Celestia looked at the clock.

"and on time."

* * *

><p>Something was off about Celestia's attitude. She was more... touchy today than usual. Had Luna pushed too far? Maybe not. She didn't have to ask but it would be more polite then to spy on her sister's dreams.<p>

"Perhaps I will stay up a bit longer today and visit some of the ponies. Play skipping rope with the fillies or have afternoon tea with some of the big Canterlot Hot Shots like that Fancy Pants stallion, he was quite the gentlecolt I dare say." Luna thought of all the activities she could do with all of the ponies. She and her sister had planned a visit to Miss Sparkle's in three days time.

"**I CAN BARELY CONTAIN MY EXCITMENT**!" Her voice echoed across the large banquet room and bounced back to her dark blue ears.

"Oops." A sheepish grin came across the pony's face.

"Luna! What have I told you about using the Royal Canterlot Voice?!" A fiery mane and flushed red face with angry orchid eyes popped into the room.

"I know, I know sis! 'Twas an accident! Sorry!"

Tiberius appeared upon Luna's black crown. "She is REALLY moody today. Come on, let's go "hang out" with our dear subjects!" So the opossum and princess trotted off for another adventure.

* * *

><p>Luna walked outside the castle, full with energy ready to go out and to get to know what was going on inside the kingdom in the subjects' point of view.<p>

"I just love meeting more ponies who don't care if I'm a princess of the night or that I was Nightmare Moon. All they want to do is hang out with Luna!"

"Luna!" A light blue unicorn with indigo, azure, and blue hair wearing a black cape called to the peppy princess from the side.

"Syrena? Is that you?" Luna walked over, intrigued by the shouting mare.

"Luna! Oh how great it is to see you! How have you been the past couple of days?" A light blue hoof wrapped around the princess's neck. "Listen, I'm working undercover, apparently somepony stole a bag of 48 karats per golden potato. This is a serious crime they committed so call me you know..."

"Oh, um. I've been doing great, Maria! Although I think not the same for my older sister."

"What happened?"

"Well she's been off for a while because of these nightmares she's been having."

So the two mares walked around Canterlot, catching up with each other's lives.

* * *

><p>"So just go into her dreams to find out!"<p>

"But Syren- err... Maria, it's not that simple. She's my sister and-"

"And what?! She's your SISTER!" The strange mare interrupted. "You should worry about her nightmares more than looking into her diary... If she has one. I mean, come on! You are the Princess of the Night and Protector of Dreams, so go do your job. Hey, I thought I saw a burlap bag with a glint of met- that has to be him. Sorry, gotta go. Thanks for the update talk. Go find out what's wrong yourself if she won't tell you!"

***ZZZZAP!*** Then Luna's friend had gone off to chase the _Tater-Tot Thief_.

"Ha ha! Oh Maria, you are quite the spectacle indeed. Oh look at the time! Afternoon tea started eight minutes ago!"

A trace of dust was what was left of the star gazing princess as she dashed off for another exciting talk.

* * *

><p>As Princess of the Sun and Day, it was Celestia's duty to supervise her ponies. Sadness filled the elder pony as she watched her sister race off to visit more of her fans. Why did Luna have so much more energy and time then her? How come Luna had more "fans" than her?<p>

"Stop it! You're acting vain! That mustn't happen." Had jealousy finally caught up to her?

"Besides, your subjects need your presence. Now, off to visit Cloudsdale's preparations for the winter weather."

As the bright white pony flew up into the sky, a little weight fell on her shoulders that had gone unnoticed. In fact it was a feeling...

**Envy**.


End file.
